


Thunder Rolls

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Campfires, Camping, Depressing, Drunken Kissing, Finger Sucking, Fraxus Week, Freed is evil, Hand Feeding, Hangover, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Kissing It Better, Laxus is a Big Softy, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Misunderstandings, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rough Kissing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Thunderstorms, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed confessed to Laxus and was turned down. Rules were set: he can stay by Laxus' side so long as his unrequited feelings don't interfere. Yet on a stormy night when Laxus comes home drunk and reeking of perfume, Freed loses his temper and ends up kissing Laxus. He knows the rules, Laxus can only ever be "just a friend," yet as Laxus keeps throwing him mixed signals, Freed doesn't know what the rules even are anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> _Fraxus Week 2015, Day 2: Thunderstorms_

Freed had perched in a sitting nook by the window to watch a thunderstorm. It was late; he wasn't sure of the time. He stopped frantically checking the clock after 2AM rolled around. His mind was blank as he watched lightning striking in the distance.

He saw the large man stumbling up the road. He swayed on his feet, held onto a light post that cast him in an amber glow reflecting off sidewalk puddles, and then he continued. Freed rose silently. Maybe two hours ago he was livid enough to have shouted about how worried he was that Laxus did not return home when he said he would. Maybe four hours ago he could have forgiven him for being a little late. Five hours ago, he had hoped that Laxus would come home and smile at him in thanks for making him dinner. Now dinner was stored away, cold and stale, and Freed was too emotionally drained to be angry anymore.

It was not his place to scold Laxus. These feelings deep inside could never come out again. He had confessed, he was slammed down, and he was given an ultimatum: Don't let this interfere with work and the team, and they could still be friends; Freed could still watch over Laxus' house and be by his side.

At the time, he was just glad. He knew confessing was fraught with dangers. It was why he held back for so many years. He had hoped that by now … but no. You couldn't change a person's sexual orientation just by wishing hard enough.

Freed opened the door so Laxus did not have to fumble with his keys. He wordlessly pulled off the drenched fur coat and hung it up to drip dry. Laxus reeked of booze and Cana's perfume. Freed pulled him forward, taking the weight as he silently guided the drunk Lightning Dragon Slayer over to the bedroom. Laxus collapsed into bed and made no effort to move again.

"Cana's a hell of a woman," he moaned.

Freed said nothing. He pulled off Laxus' shoes, undid his shirt and peeled the wet fabric away, and tugged his pants off, leaving Laxus in only his underwear. Freed noticed a few pink marks on Laxus' chest and neck. His stomach twisted, but he said nothing.

It hurt. It always hurt. Laxus was popular with the ladies. There was nothing he could do about it. His only choice was to leave the team, distance himself from his obsession, and that was something Freed just couldn't do. Laxus still needed him, and even if he could only admire from afar, that was enough for now. At least he could still be near Laxus. Even if it was just to pull off his drenched clothes and tuck him into bed after a night of drinking and sex, Freed told himself that he should feel honored that he was useful. He was still needed. Laxus would smile at him in the morning, thank him in his gruff way, and it would make Freed's heart soar with joy.

"You're awful quiet."

Freed glanced back around at the lump collapsed onto the mattress. "Why should I speak? You won't remember in the morning anyway."

"That's probably true," Laxus muttered. "Thanks to that damn lush, I'm shit-faced drunk. So say anything." He laughed with inebriation. "Go ahead, Freed. Say all the shit you've always wanted to say to my face. I bet there's a lot. Do everything you've wanted to do to me but didn't dare. I won't remember a goddamn thing. Free shot! Go ahead. Wanna see it. Hah! Say anything. Do anything."

Freed looked down in anguish. Why did he have to say things like that? He was drunk, but it still pained Freed.

He closed his eyes, feeling a volatile stir in all the emotions he normally kept bottled down. Rarely did he let them show. It was undignified, and especially in front of Laxus, he wanted to show that he was strong. Still, he was not heartless. He hurt. He yearned. Sometimes he cried himself to sleep, knowing Laxus would never be anything more than a friend. To be considered as Laxus' right-hand man should be a deep honor, yet Freed wanted more. He wanted to be by Laxus' side always. He wanted the chance to love him, and to get love in return. He felt guilty for wanting so much, for not being satisfied with such a distinction, yet he could not help it.

"You won't remember," Freed muttered mostly to himself. He suddenly leaned over Laxus and glared down angrily. "I hate when you do this. I hate worrying about you until I feel sick. I hate trying to take care of you and hardly getting a single thanks for all my hard work. Instead you stay out until four in the morning and don't even bother to let me know you're going to be late. Then you come home like … like _this_. You know I worry. You know how I feel. You know … I love you," he said in anguish. "I have since we were young. Yet you _still_ do this. I respect that you aren't into men, but still, can't you show a little respect in return?" he screamed. "You don't take my feelings seriously. Even if you don't feel the same way toward me, at least _don't fuck with me!_ Say anything? Do anything?" he scoffed. "Fine!"

He kissed Laxus with all the passion he had been bottling down for years. To his surprise, Laxus kissed back. Of course, he was so drunk, he would kiss a horse at this point. But then a tongue slid out. Freed gasped as Laxus grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in deeper. Freed began to cry as he tasted the booze that was allowing this moment.

He never should have done this. It was so wrong. He was just taking advantage of Laxus. Still, now he could not pull away. Maybe he could have fought against Laxus' strength while he was drunk and uncoordinated, but Freed had to be honest—he didn't _want_ to break free. He wanted this to linger. He wanted to keep feeling these lips. Even if it was fake, even if Laxus would not remember, Freed would. He would hold this kiss in his memory until the day he died.

Laxus pulled back and gazed up with bloodshot eyes. He smiled, and it gave Freed some hope.

"Damn, Freed!" he exclaimed, stroking green strands off of his face. "You kiss better than Cana."

That was both a compliment and a shot that burned his soul. To be compared to the woman Laxus just slept with! Freed yanked away and stormed out of the bedroom. He slammed the door on Laxus and leaned his back against it as tears burned his cheeks. Thunder cracked and roared through the darkened room. It shattered the sky just as Freed's heart was shattered by a careless word from the thunder god.

With tears tumbling down, he went back to the window, crawled into the nook, and looked out at the thunderstorm. Lightning flashed so beautifully, but the darkness cried, the water dripped, and a rumble of fierce anger rolled through the air.

Freed closed his eyes and let his head sink to his knees, curled into a ball in the little nook. He rested his face against the cold glass and slowly drifted off.

* * *

Freed woke with a jolt. It was early morning, and there was a hand on his shoulder. He saw electric blue eyes gazing sadly at him. Freed tried to scramble, but he realized that someone had draped a blanket over him. He felt warm despite having fallen asleep by the window. Laxus must have covered him in the middle of night.

"Sorry for waking you," Laxus said softly.

"What do you need?" he blurted out.

Laxus stroked his hand down Freed's cheek and gazed deeply, forlornly. "I … remember last night."

Freed fell a few shades paler. "It … it won't happen again. I'm sorry." He cringed and turned his face away. "Should I go? I can leave. I can also leave the team, if this is too awkward."

Laxus shook his head, and he still looked sad … or maybe it was worry, sympathy, Freed didn't know anymore.

"Maybe," Laxus began awkwardly, and he cleared his throat to say things clearer. "Maybe we can give this thing a chance."

Freed blinked in confusion. "Thing?"

"Your feelings are important to me, but I've been hurting you. I don't want you to ever look as sad as you did last night. Never! I can't promise anything, but … I guess I'm saying," Laxus muttered, "I'm willing to give it a try. If it works out, great. If it doesn't work, then we'll both know for sure where we stand, and we can keep being teammates."

Freed blinked again. He was dreaming, that was it. Just dreaming. "What about Cana?"

"The thing between me and Cana is just physical. I'm not her only partner," Laxus said with a slight glower. "I don't like that. I want someone who wants no one else but me, someone who I know I can satisfy fully."

"I want _only_ you," Freed blurted out.

Laxus smiled sadly again. "I know. That's why I'm willing to give it a try. I really don't know if I'd be okay with it, but … well hell, I'm curious," he chuckled. "I want to prove to you that I'm not some asshole. I seriously am thankful for everything you do, from cooking me dinner to scrubbing my back." He took a seat beside Freed on the narrow nook and cradled his cheek in his massive hand. "Are you willing to put up with me fumbling around as I figure this out?"

The fingers on Freed's face were so warm, callused and rough, yet they touched him with gentleness. Freed had always wanted Laxus to touch him like this.

"Yes," he whispered, and a tear slipped down.

Laxus smiled, and he began to lean in. Freed closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss.

* * *

There was the sound of an explosion. Freed jolted awake and looked around. He was shivering as his body pressed against the chilly pane of glass. He was still against the window, the storm was raging harder, and the air smelled of ozone from a lightning strike that must have hit right overhead. Freed looked out at the torrents of rain.

Just a dream.

A wonderful dream.

It would only ever be in his dreams that Laxus touched him like that.

Freed wiped away a tear, yet he smiled. Perhaps it was only a matter of time. Laxus would lose interest in Cana, and Freed would still be there. He might even date Mira, and Freed would still be there. Ladies came and went over the years, yet Freed was a constant element in his life.

He should feel proud of that honor.

As he fixed himself some herbal tea and dabbed another tear, he repeated that like a mantra against the pain in his heart.

He should feel proud to be Laxus' right-hand man.

Yet still…

He wanted more.


	2. Clumsiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fraxus Week 2015, Day 3: Clumsiness_   
>  _What can I say: I am a sucker for happy endings._

Freed woke to another crash. This time it was not thunder; the storm had passed and the sun was shining on droplets quivering on every leaf. This was the sound of glass, and it was instantly followed by a shout.

" _Dammit!_ "

Freed yanked himself out of sleep and ran to the kitchen, where he saw Laxus standing in the middle of broken glass and spilled coffee.

"Are you okay?" he asked immediately.

Laxus glared at the mess. "I was just trying to make some fucking coffee, but I dropped the carafe. Dammit!"

"Don't move. You could step on glass."

Freed hurried. Laxus needed him, and he had to protect Laxus, even if it was just from cutting his foot on glass shards. He diligently swept away the shattered carafe, and then mopped up the coffee. Finally it was safe for Laxus to walk. He strode over to the table and collapsed with a grunt of frustration.

Freed pouted at seeing him in a peevish mood. "Why didn't you ask me to make it? You know I would."

"You were sleeping," Laxus grumbled. "I made you stay up late last night, so I figured I owed it to you to sleep in. Plus," he muttered, "I don't want to use you all the time."

Freed jolted and looked back around. "Use … me?" He laughed nervously. "Who said anything about that? You're not using me."

Laxus raised his eyes and looked at Freed warily. "I remember last night."

Two emotions pierced Freed at the same time. One was hopefulness that this would be a repeat of his dream. It would come true, and Laxus would want him. The other was a deep sense of dread. Laxus remembered? How much? Had he destroyed their friendship with that kiss?

Laxus dropped his head. "I'm sorry if I can't return your love."

Freed's hope shattered.

"But I sure as hell am not going to ignore those feelings. I'm flattered you feel that way. I'm not gay, but I can admire you, Freed. You're not some clumsy oaf like me. You take care of all my needs. You're loyal to a fault. You're not only strong, but you're talented. You're brilliant, well-educated, you cook fantastic food, you give the best massages, and you're the only person beside that old geezer who snaps at me when I fuck up. You're seriously the best _wife_ a man could want."

Freed felt his cheeks burning hot at that.

"I can't promise sex and romance and shit—I just can't make myself want a male lover—but still." He looked up sadly. "I like the idea of you being here waiting for me. I want to wake up to your coffee. I want you to always be in my life. That's really greedy of me, maybe that'd only hurt you more—"

"No!" Freed shouted. "I … I want that, too. Even if it's just like this, I want it."

Laxus smiled in relief. He stood, walked over, and patted Freed on the head. "I admire your loyalty. I'd truly be lost without you, Freed."

His heart surged at hearing that.

"Any ladies out there would have a hard time proving they make a better wife than you."

His cheeks blushed again. "C-can I think of it that way? Is that appropriate?"

"Heh! Sure," shrugged Laxus.

Maybe he took it lightly, but to Freed this was better than anything. Maybe he would not get kissed in the morning, but he would wake up to Laxus' smile. He would have an honor no one else could claim: being the _wife_ of Laxus.

"But answer me honestly. Have you ever kissed me while I was drunk before, or kissed me in my sleep?"

Freed gulped hard. "N-no! Never!"

"So that was our first kiss?"

He began to stutter in a panic.

"I wasn't kidding about you being a damn good kisser."

Freed's knees nearly collapsed under him. Did Laxus … like it?

"I can't return your feelings and give them the honor they deserve. However, if I ever get drunk like that, you're allowed to kiss me. Got it? Because for some reason, when I was drunk, kissing you was a lot of fun. I didn't mind at the time. It's awkward now, but at the time … hell, I wanted it. I goaded you into it. So if I'm drunk, it's okay."

Freed wondered about that. Okay only when drunk? Did that mean that on some subconscious level, Laxus actually did want Freed? Maybe it was his pride that stopped him.

"Now, make me coffee."

"Y-yes!" he cried out, and he hurried off. The carafe was broken, but he could make pour-over coffee. There was always a way. If it was something Laxus wanted, Freed would definitely find a way to fulfill his desires.

"Storm passed," Laxus noted dully.

Freed nodded happily as he got water boiling and ground up more coffee beans. "It's supposed to be gorgeous over the next three days."

"Is that so?" Laxus muttered.

Making breakfast, talking about the weather … maybe some people would not be satisfied with a _married life_ like this, but Freed had a bounce to his step as he whipped together some eggs and carefully sliced some ham. By then the water was boiling, and using thick gloves he poured it carefully over the coffee. Brewing like this took patience and care, but this was something Laxus would drink, so he made sure to do it properly. Then he brought everything over to the table and set it before his thunder god.

"You forgot to make your own food," Laxus said.

"I can eat later."

"Yeah, but I wanna eat _with_ you. Hurry up."

Freed's heart soared. Breakfast with Laxus! However, he realized Laxus was not eating, only sipping coffee and waiting for him. He cooked as quickly as he dared and decided on juice instead of coffee. Then he sat at the table with Laxus and grinned in excitement.

Laxus just smirked, while deep inside he was glad to see Freed looking happy again. After last night, how thoughtless he was, how he had kissed Freed that way, but then said something that obviously offended him, he really did fear that he would wake up and see Freed gone. He had stood over Freed's sleeping body for a long time, just looking at him, remembering that kiss, remembering how he felt at that time. Why was it that when morning came, he just could not be attracted to a man, but last night under the effects of alcohol, he had wanted Freed desperately? It made no sense. He only knew that he wanted to make Freed smile more.

"Hey, since it's going to be nice, I think I'll go camping. Camping, fishing, hiking: I haven't done that in ages."

"That sounds wonderful. I'll watch over the place while you're gone," Freed immediately offered.

"No."

Freed looked up, hurt that his duty as house-sitter was being stripped away.

Laxus smiled across the table at him. "I need someone to cook the fish I catch."

Freed blinked in amazement. "But … you only have one tent."

"We've shared a tent before."

"This is your precious vacation time."

"Camping alone is boring."

"But—"

"You're coming! That's final!" he barked.

Freed's gaping mouth slammed shut. Then he sighed and smiled to himself. Laxus was apologizing. He was going to treat Freed to a vacation for just the two of them. He did not realize that Freed already forgave him for being late last night.

"You should let Cana know you'll be out of town."

"Nah, she doesn't need to know."

"She's your girlfriend."

"No, she's someone I fuck from time to time. I don't really like that arrangement anyway. I want someone who wants no one else but me, someone who I know I can satisfy fully."

Freed nearly choked on his food. That was exactly what Laxus had said in his dream. That feeling of hope fluttered in his chest again.

Laxus looked up with a smile barely gracing his lips. "Maybe that's why I'm happier around you."

A tear came to his eye. "Laxus," he whispered in awe.

Laxus chuckled and looked down to his breakfast again. He didn't know why seeing Freed so happy made him feel warm inside, it didn't really make sense. Still, if he could keep this dark angel of his glowing with happiness, that somehow made Laxus' life feel more complete.


	3. Interfering friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fraxus Week 2015, Day 4: Interfering friends_   
>  _Okay, so … I guess Fraxus Week is going to be continuations of this story._

Laxus and Freed went out into the woods to a little place Laxus liked. It was far from the city, a river babbled nearby, and there was good fishing. Laxus sat on a rock with his fishing pole, and already he had caught one. Freed went around their campsite. There were berry bushes, apricots, wild onions, garlic, mushrooms, leeks, and a walnut tree. He gathered what was around, planning some way to prepare the fish that night.

He hummed a tune to himself as he thought about it. A campfire, laughing together, Laxus would compliment him, maybe they would open that bottle of rum Laxus brought with them, have some drinks, scooting closer to one another as the night got colder, and once Laxus had enough alcohol to lower his guard, Freed would kiss him again. Laxus gave permission, after all. Freed seriously hoped that bottle of rum was Laxus' way of consenting to Freed's desires.

_"If I ever get drunk like that, you're allowed to kiss me. Got it? Because for some reason, when I was drunk, kissing you was a lot of fun."_

That was a hell of a mixed signal. Freed wanted to feel hope, but could he even feel okay with kissing Laxus while he was under the influence of alcohol? It seemed like a horrible thing, taking advantage of a man he admired greatly.

But was it really taking advantage of him if Laxus himself suggested it? _And_ if Laxus was the one who packed that bottle of rum?

"Find anything good?"

Freed leaped at the question and turned around to see Laxus shirtless with two large fish hung over his shoulder.

"Um, onions and garlic, there's some mushrooms and leeks, and I can make a dessert with the berries and walnuts."

"Impressive as always," Laxus praised. "This is why I like to have you with me for camping."

He turned back to their little camping area. Freed stood still, wondering what he meant. Did Laxus just want him around as his private chef? Did he like that Freed was skilled in food preparation? What did he mean?

He needed to ask directly. They needed to talk about this. As much as he liked the idea of simply camping together, Freed was getting anxious by all the mixed signals. What exactly did Laxus want of him?

Just as he was about to head back, Freed caught sight of a dill plant. Dill went great with fish. Freed had brought along a lemon to season. A lemon dill sauce, sautéed garlic, leeks, mushrooms, and onions, with a fruit salad of apricots, raspberries, and chopped walnuts…

Just as he was walking over to the dill, he saw a foot smash it down. Anger filled him. Someone dared trample a perfectly good plant! He glared up to see Natsu pushing his way through the bushes and looking shocked.

"Freed?" he asked, as if unsure it really was him. "Wow, I didn't take you as the camping sort."

In a low and threatening voice, Freed sneered, "Take your foot off that plant or suffer the consequences."

Natsu leaped back in surprise, and luckily the hardy dill sprang right back up. Freed rushed forward and harvested enough for dinner.

"You're cutting weeds?" asked Natsu.

He straightened up and shoved back his hair. "I am about to create a spectacular meal worthy of Laxus-sama."

"Oh, cool! Laxus is here? Hey, I wanna fight him!"

Freed glared. "He is on vacation."

"Then he's all rested up. Awesome."

"He is not—"

Natsu ran past him shouting, "Hey Laxus, fight me!"

Freed put his hand to his face. "Rules are absolute," he intoned darkly. He looked up at where Natsu was traipsing across the meadow. "Rule number one of camping with the Thunder God Tribe: _no one_ interrupts Laxus-sama's relaxation."

Runes suddenly lit up around Natsu, trapping him in a purple glowing cage. He hit the rune wall, but nothing would break it.

"Those who break the rules," Freed said direly, "shall be subjected to a fate worse than death."

Natsu felt a tingle through his body. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"Sending you … away!" Freed walked up as Natsu began to vanish. "Do not attempt to return, or it will be much, much worse."

Natsu tried to cuss him out, but he suddenly vanished. The runes disappeared, and Freed sighed.

"It's a good thing I set up that perimeter."

"Freed!"

He cheered up instantly. "Coming, Laxus!"

He skipped over to the campsite and saw Laxus busy gutting the fish.

"Took you long enough," he grumbled. "I thought I heard someone. Were you talking with a friend?"

"It's no one important," he assured.

"I heard Natsu's voice. Not like I want to deal with an annoying brat like him, but what did you do to get him to leave?"

"Oh, just sent him away."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Where? If you send him back to the guild, he'll just return."

Freed shook his head with a smile. "I sent him into the middle of the bathing room in Fairy Hills. Even if there are no girls around, the landlady is strict against men entering the women's dorm. He'll be severely punished by her and any Fairy Tail ladies who happen to be at home."

"Erza lives there," Laxus pointed out.

Freed had a devilish gleam in his eye. "That is punishment number two: trapped inside Erza's bedroom, chained to her bed, wearing nothing more than a loincloth with a sign that says _Hot Stuff Ready For Love_. It's a fate worse than death."

Laxus had to laugh, and it made Freed overjoyed to amuse him. He happily sat beside Laxus and got dinner ready. He would make Laxus a meal worthy of a god! No friends would interrupt their precious time together.


	4. Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fraxus Week 2015, Day 5: Flirting/ Flirting gone wrong_

Freed considered cooking to be his specialty, but making a meal based purely on what they could hunt and gather challenged even him. He probably could have thrown everything into a stew, but that was boring. Laxus deserved the best!

He had brought only a few essentials not easily obtained in the woods around Magnolia: salt, pepper, oil, and a lemon. Everything else was steamed with water from the river and seasoned with herbs found around the campsite. Just as the sun began to sink toward the mountains, Freed leaned back from the fire, wiped his sweaty brow, and nodded in satisfaction.

Laxus walked forward, drawn by the smell. "Is it done?"

"Yes!" he said happily.

"Good. Let's eat."

Freed dished out the plates, and they sat by the campfire on some log stumps. Laxus took a bite and hummed appreciatively.

"As expected, you're the best."

Freed shrank down at the compliment. "I try extra hard for you."

"It shows. This fish is spectacular." Laxus smiled over at him. "Like I said before. You make the best wife."

Freed nearly choked on a mushroom. Laxus' … wife!

"You make a really cute wife."

Freed's eyes went wide. Wait, was this flirting? Was Laxus actually flirting with him? Freed figured he should pay back the compliment.

"W-w-well, y-you make a handsome husband." He cringed instantly. That was awful! He was never good at flirting.

Still, Laxus laughed softly and ate some more. "I wanna devour anything of yours."

A horribly perverted image popped into Freed's head, and he shrank down in embarrassment. "Um, I … I'm glad you like it."

"It's delicious," he complimented. "You always satisfy me, Freed."

He poked nervously at his food. Maybe Laxus wasn't flirting at all. Freed was just reading into this too much. Then he remembered his resolve earlier. He wanted to ask Laxus about his intentions. He looked up, about to speak, but then dropped his head with his eyes squeezed tightly. He did not want to bring up a sore subject and ruin the meal's atmosphere. He pressed the concern aside.

"Are you okay?"

Freed opened his eyes and saw that Laxus had moved over right beside him, way too close. He looked deeply concerned as he gazed at Freed.

"You're normally chatty while eating, and you don't look well. Are you tired from all the cooking? Were you working too hard?"

"N-no!"

"You should have told me if you needed a rest. This is your vacation too, you know."

His … vacation? He had been considering it as just Laxus' vacation and he was along to cater to his needs like always. He wanted to voice a protest, but Laxus suddenly grabbed his fork.

"You should eat if you're not feeling well. If you're tired, I'll feed you." He stabbed a flake of fish and held it up.

Freed felt his cheeks growing hotter. "Really, I'm fine. I can eat on my own—"

"Stop being stubborn and eat it," Laxus scolded.

Freed looked up at him in shock. Laxus … was going … to feed him? He looked determined to do so, too. Hesitantly, Freed opened his mouth. Laxus nudged the fork in, and the fish slid onto his tongue. As Freed chewed, the Lightning Dragon Slayer smiled.

"You worked hard today. Relax. I'll take care of everything."

Freed slammed his eyes shut as more perverted images crept into his head. He really needed to learn some mental discipline.

"Open wide."

Freed flushed and looked up at him. Instead of appearing as seductive as his imagination was creating, Laxus simply held the fork with some leeks dripping in cooking oil. Freed obediently opened his mouth again, and Laxus fed him the vegetables.

"Ah, spilled some." Laxus reached out, used his finger to wipe some oil off of Freed's chin, and licked clean his finger. Freed swore he was going to have a nosebleed at any minute. Was Laxus honestly not aware of how sexy he looked sucking on his finger like that?

"Y-you should eat, t-too," Freed said, trembling with desires he felt were inappropriate at this time.

"I guess so. Do you feel better?"

"Yes, thank you," he blurted out. He seriously could not take any more.

Laxus did not scoot away, though. He sat right next to Freed, brought over his plate, and began to eat. He chewed some garlic mushrooms and leeks.

"Mmm! You really are the best, Freed."

"Th-thank you," he muttered.

As dusk set it, they ate quietly, listening to the chirp of crickets and a hooting owl. Freed glanced up at the first few flickering stars and smiled in contentment.

"I want more," Laxus suddenly demanded, having scraped his plate clean.

"There's plenty. Please, eat as much as you want."

Freed crawled over to the skillet simmering with food and scooped out some more. As he handed the plate back, Laxus snatched it away, set it aside, and grabbed Freed's arm. He pulled so roughly, Freed lost his balance and collapsed on top of Laxus. His ear was pressed up against Laxus' chest, and he heard his heartbeat thumping strongly.

"What is that?" Laxus demanded in anger.

Freed scrambled to get up. Laxus had his arm and was looking at a swollen spot.

"Ah. I wanted to make a really good dessert for us. I happened to see a honeycomb. I'm normally really good at extracting a little bit of honey, but I was careless this time and one stung me."

"That's a bee sting?" Laxus shouted.

Freed held still, surprised he was overreacting to just a sting. "It's fine. I'm not allergic or anything. I mean, it hurt when it stung, but it's—"

Laxus leaned over and placed his lips against the inflamed skin. Freed held perfectly still as he felt those warm lips on his arm. What … what was this? What was going on? Laxus gave the sting a tender kiss, and when he looked up he appeared to be sad.

"You seriously overdo things, Freed. Do you think I want to see you get hurt for my sake? If you ever want something and it's dangerous, come get me. I'd zap every bee that dared to land on you. Now sit, and don't do anything else dangerous or I'll confine you to the bed."

"Oh?" Freed asked arrogantly. "How do you plan on doing that?"

Laxus laughed drolly. "Oh, I have my ways," he said in a low, seductive voice.

Freed's cheeks instantly went hot. If he wasn't sure whether or not Laxus was flirting before, _that_ definitely sounded like flirting. He began to stutter, then looked down at his plate of food and shoveled fish into his mouth so he did not have to attempt to articulate anything.

Laxus eyed him silently, wondering if Freed could guess what was running through his mind. He had kept quiet most of the day, but something was rolling in his veins, a desire he wanted to take, capture, and hoard.

Soon. Soon, he would be able to do it. Very soon.


	5. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fraxus Week 2015, Day 6: Night_

Night rolled in. The sky still had a purple glow when Laxus broke out the bottle of rum. Freed eyed the alcohol with a racing heart. Laxus gave him permission to kiss him only if he was drunk. Now they were here, in the middle of the woods, alone, and Laxus took a swig straight from the bottle. He was obviously planning on getting drunk that night.

"Laxus?" he asked in trepidation.

The look shot at him killed all protests. Laxus' eyes silently told him to shut up, don't say anything, don't ask anything, don't question this decision, just shut up and let it happen. To emphasize his determination, he took another gulp and said, "This is how I roll."

Freed gulped dryly, and he felt a chill in his arms. This was wrong, all sorts of levels of wrong! Yet it was something Laxus wanted, and one thing Freed could never do was go against Laxus' orders. Whether if he ordered Freed to attack friends, join another guild, or if he commanded Freed to give up his own life, he would obey.

Those were the rules, and the rules were absolute.

"We need music."

Freed had anticipated this. He reached into his pack and pulled out a flute. Laxus always loved music, so everyone in the Thunder God Tribe learned a musical instrument. Evergreen had a talent for guitar, Bickslow was good at the concertina, and Freed mastered many instruments so he could be useful to Laxus at any moment. For camping, a flute worked well. It was more durable than a fiddle and he did not have to worry about strings snapping. Plus the sound of the flute settled the stomach, and there was no knowing when Laxus might need relief from motion sickness.

He piped a sweet tune, and the music echoed through the trees. Laxus leaned back and took a slower sip of rum as he watched Freed play. He was a graceful man, talented, handsome … yes, even Laxus had to admit that Freed was good-looking. He was so refined, many people felt he was too good for them. Laxus had listened to many ladies over the years admiring Freed but bashfully admitting he was too genteel, too sweet, they could never corrupt a gentleman like that. Little did those ladies realize that Freed was strictly gay. They didn't stand a chance anyway.

A man like this, and he wanted no one else but Laxus!

As odd as it was for him to think that another man felt that way toward him, Laxus had to admit that it was flattering. Most of the women brave enough to approach Laxus took him as a bad boy wild type. They wanted wild and rough sex; he was willing to pleasure them so long as there were no strings attached.

Freed was not like that. Even this arrangement he set up, having Freed as a pseudo-wife, was probably disappointing, not at all what Freed truly desired, yet he looked overjoyed to get even this much attention. Really, he was like a puppy.

Before he knew it, Laxus was nearing the bottom of the bottle. He scooted over closer. He never let himself think this way when he was sober, but the alcohol lowered his strict sense of pride. When he wasn't trying so hard at keeping a distinction between teammates and fuck buddies, he could see Freed for what he was: a handsome man who loved him unequivocally. Screw the fact that they were teammates and they had rules about this sort of thing. Fuck all the rules! Fuck gender and everything else! This person loved Laxus deeper than any girlfriend ever had.

And that was pretty damn amazing!

Freed realized Laxus was close, way too close. He glanced to the side and saw the glazed look in his eyes. He was drunk, and his eyes burned with passion. He forced himself to look straight ahead. They had rules on the team. Teammates were not allowed to flirt with one another. Teammates were not allowed to molest one another even in jest. And between him and Laxus, there were more rules: Freed could stay with Laxus so long as he did not let his unrequited feelings get in the way.

What were the rules now?

"Your lips are really talented."

A squawk came out of the flute as Freed jumped. He set the instrument aside as he realized the blond was right up against him.

"L-Laxus?" he breathed nervously.

"Show me," Laxus whispered, caressing Freed's face and leaning in closer. "Show me how talented those lips are."

Freed's heart was racing. He wanted to kiss Laxus so badly, it burned his chest. All day, he had been privately fantasizing about it. Yet this was wrong. There were rules. Rules were absolute. Those who broke the rules were subjected to a fate worse than death.

He turned his face aside. "No!" he said with a cry as his heart screamed in protest.

Laxus' eyes narrowed. "Don't give me that."

"Laxus, this is wrong. You're drunk. I can't take advantage of you when you're drunk. That's … that's not what you do when you love someone," he shouted.

He was suddenly grabbed and slammed to the ground. Freed gasped as Laxus leaned down over him.

"I got drunk on purpose, idiot. We set up rules. I'm playin' by those rules. I said don't kiss me unless I'm drunk. Well guess fucking what!" he bellowed. "I wanna kiss you, and I have to waste a fucking bottle of rum just to do it and still play by the fucking rules, because you're so goddamn strict about rules, rules, rules, and I don't want you to get mad at me for breaking them. So shut the fuck up and let me kiss you!"

Freed's head was slammed down by rough lips. It was such a brutal kiss, and the forcefulness made his heart race. He still tried to struggle, pushing against the broad barrel chest as if he had any chance at fighting off a man as strong as Laxus. His wrists were suddenly grabbed, pinned down to the dirt, and Freed cried out as a bone in his wrist popped. A tongue plugged up his shouting mouth. Being assaulted like this was thrilling, so taboo. He felt trapped between desire and fear. Freed realized that Laxus had planned this, and he obeyed their rules since he knew how strict Freed was about these things. It was a premeditated make-out. If he was that determined … well, Freed was not going to complain too much.

Laxus felt the struggles ceasing. "Better," he chuckled, kissing his neck and nipping his collar bone. "Although, I kinda like you when you put up a fight," he admitted sadistically.

Freed felt Laxus' hips roll, and his voice trembled sensually through the campsite. Thick fingers began to undo Freed's belt.

"No!" Freed screamed, and his voice cracked with panicking astonishment. "Laxus, this isn't right. Stop!"

Laxus grabbed his cheeks and squeezed. He glared down and hissed, "Don't tell me no." Then he kissed him harder.

Freed felt unsteady fingers all over him, groping, undressing, caressing him everywhere. As much as he loved the feel of Laxus' lips, hands, and the undulation of his body, Freed dreaded to know how this was going to change things between them come morning.


	6. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fraxus Week 2015, Day 7: Confession_

As dawned arrived in a pink glowing sky filled with matinal birdsong, Laxus woke with his head throbbing and the taste of cobwebs in his mouth. He ended up drinking the whole bottle of rum, and he regretted it now. All he wanted was to be drunk enough to obey the rules and allow Freed to kiss him. He felt Freed deserved that much.

He had not anticipated how nervous he would be at the prospect of kissing his teammate.

As he stirred, he heard a groan next to him. That was right, they planned to sleep in the same tent. Laxus' muscles protested as he sat up…

And realized he was naked.

He jolted and looked down at Freed. Rather than being in his own sleeping bag, Freed had ended up in Laxus' bed…

And he was also naked.

Sleeping together. In his bed. Both of them naked.

"Fuck," Laxus whispered.

Flashes of drunken memories came back to him: Freed shouting no, pinning him down, taking him by force, utterly overwhelming the smaller man. There were marks on Freed's body: bruises, hickeys, and scratches. Laxus shook his head. No! No, this was not how it was supposed to go at all! He wanted to give Freed the chance to kiss him and enjoy himself.

Not this!

Laxus covered his mouth as he felt more sick than the worst transportation. "Shit! Oh fuck!"

Freed stirred, opened his eyes, and saw Laxus looking down at him with a hand over his face. He tried to speak, but his throat was too dry to work.

"I'm sorry," Laxus blurted out. "Shit, I am so … so sorry."

"Lax- … -us…" His throat was too parched to talk.

Laxus slammed his eyes shut and turned away. "I'll … I'll leave. I'm sorry. Fuck, I am so sorry." Tears began to choke him. He wanted more than anything to shield his friends, to always be there for his team, to be strong enough to protect the ones he cared for. Not this! Never this!

Freed began to sit up, but he cringed in pain. "It's … okay." Dammit, he really needed a cup of water. "Laxus, it's not as bad as it looks."

"It _is_ bad," he screamed. "I fuckin' _raped_ you."

Freed looked down at his battered body, then back up with doleful eyes. "I'm okay, really."

"No!" Laxus roared. "Even if a part of you wanted it, you told me no. I did it anyway. I shouldn't have." He cringed as his chest shuddered. " _I shouldn't have!_ You told me no. You tried to push me away, and … and I … _Goddammit!_ " he screamed, ripping at his hair. "Fuck, I'm … so sorry. I don't even know what else to say besides _sorry_ , and it's not enough." Tears watered his blue eyes. "It's not enough."

Freed crawled forward, and Laxus could not bear to look at that naked body. "You didn't rape me," he said softly.

"You said no. I forced you anyway. Don't you dare try to brush this off just because it's me. I don't deserve that. No one deserves that sort of forgiveness, not when they do something so horrible. No one! To do that … and especially to you. Fuck," he whispered in anguish. How could he even begin to apologize?

Freed draped his arms around Laxus' shoulders, hugging him from behind. "You don't remember, do you?"

Laxus cringed. He remembered only a little of the beginning, before the alcohol really kicked in. He remembered attacking Freed, pinning down his arms, and kissing him despite protests. He remembered panicking screams that now made his stomach surge. He remembered attempting to undress Freed, somehow getting his shirt off, and he was struggling with the belt when his memory blacked out.

"You really are helpless sometimes," Freed sighed. "You don't remember puking on me, do you?"

Laxus jolted and looked around his shoulder to him. Puking?

"You're an idiot, drinking a whole bottle by yourself, and that fast. Sheesh, and you threw up all that good food I made. What a waste!"

Throwing up? Laxus shook his groggy head. "What the hell happened? I remember … pinning you down." He flinched at the disgusting nature of that act. "You didn't want it. You were saying no."

"You told me you liked when I put up a fight, so I pretended to struggle. I wanted it, though. I mean, I didn't want to take advantage of you, but you kept repeating how much you wanted me and loved me, and all those incredible things you said," he related with a heated blush. "You were … _poetic_. I think anyone would fall for such sweet words."

"Wait, what?" Laxus cried out. He definitely did not remember anything like that. What the hell did he say?

"But then you threw up. It got all over both of us. I had to drag you down to the river to clean you off. You really thrashed around when the giant leeches began to attack."

"Leeches?" he cried out. He looked again at the hickeys on Freed, then down at himself. From the waist down, he also had marks, and not at all in erotic locations.

"Yeah, it was a real fight, and you scratched me a little as we fought our way out." He pointed to the claw marks from his collar down to his chest. "I got the leeches off, put you into bed, and then cleaned our clothes. I'm not sure if they'd be dry by now, though, since it was night. We might have to wait until the sun warms up. Oh, and … um … sorry I had to remove your underwear too, but … well … you … had an accident."

"Oh shit," Laxus groaned. As if that night could not get worse!

"Luckily _not_ shit," Freed muttered. "I cleaned them. And don't worry, I won't say anything." Freed put a disapproving hand on his hip. "Really, _never_ get that drunk again. Do you understand, Laxus Dreyar? You are forbidden from getting so drunk you puke and piss yourself. Sheesh! If I wasn't around, you'd really be in trouble."

Laxus suddenly threw his arms around Freed, startling him. "Sorry. I made things horrible for you."

"N-no!" he cried out. "It wasn't … _really_ horrible." He cringed, remembering just how disgusting it had been, being under Laxus in what seemed like a sensual moment, when suddenly he threw up all over Freed.

"It's supposed to be your vacation, my way of saying how much I want you by my side, and instead I fucked up everything."

"Laxus," he said, touched by his words. He returned Laxus' hug, caressing the strong and naked back muscles while chuckling. "Don't push yourself. All you have to say is that you want me."

Laxus squeezed him tighter and whispered into Freed's shoulder, "I want you."

Freed froze and gulped hard.

"Fuck, I want you."

His knees began to tremble. "Y-you're … still drunk."

Laxus clung to him. "I'm so sober it hurts. This is me being honest now. I've never been attracted to men, it's just not how I roll, but … I dunno, I feel _something_ for you, something way beyond friendship. I don't fucking know what it is, but I don't want to lose it. I need you, Freed. I'm a clumsy, bumbling idiot whose only strength is being able to fight. I'm happiest when you're there to keep me from fucking up everything. Maybe that's love. I don't even know, but I wanna keep feeling that happiness."

Freed's lip trembled. He was … in love? Maybe?

"Damn, you have no idea how scared I was when I thought I hurt you like that." Laxus ran his fingers through Freed's hair. "I don't want to lose you. I screw up with girls all the time, but I never, ever, want to screw up what we have. You're … too precious!"

"Laxus," he wept quietly.

"Can I break a rule?"

Freed stayed quiet, wondering what he meant.

Laxus looked him straight in the eye. "I made this rule, so I can repeal it. Fuck getting drunk. I just want to kiss you."

Laxus leaned forward and pressed his lips against Freed's. Their eyes fluttered down. Laxus caressed Freed's long hair, smoothing down the strands knotted up with sleep, and he felt those strong, thin fingers stroke over his shoulders. Maybe kissing a man wasn't such a bad thing. After all, he still thought Freed was seriously the best kisser he had ever known.

Laxus pulled back and rested his nose against Freed's. "Let's make a new rule. When I'm drunk and wanna do stuff, but you really don't want it, or if I'm doing something horrible to you, then say something to definitely make me stop. Say _thunderstorm_ and I'll stop for sure. Set up runes if you have to, just please, make it so I never wake up thinking I hurt you." He closed his eyes in anguish. "Dammit, I was ready to throw myself in the river!"

Freed stroked down his rough cheek. "What if we _had_ done something, but it was with my consent?"

"Then I'd just be pissed off that I couldn't remember it."

Freed's heart fluttered. That meant he was okay with _more_ , more than just kisses while drunk.

Laxus realized a moment later what he just said, and he looked aside petulantly. "You tricked me into saying that."

"N-no!" Freed cried out.

Laxus smirked at how adorable he was when he panicked. "Is just this much okay for now?"

Freed looked at him, stumped. "This … much?"

Laxus leaned forward and kissed him again. "This much," he whispered deeply. "A real man kisses his _wife_ in the morning."

Freed blushed and looked aside. "Can it not always be _wife_? That's a little humiliating."

He chuckled slyly. "Maybe I like to humiliate you."

Freed's chin tucked down even lower.

"But I suppose…" He tipped Freed's face up with a finger. "…it'd be okay to pretend you're my _husband_ as well."

Freed's eyes widened, but then he turned away even more. "That's worse!" he whined.

Laxus laughed at the pinkness in his face. He patted Freed's head and turned aside.

"Make me coffee, wife."

Freed coyly tucked back his hair and watched as Laxus walked out of the tent, fully nude and glorious in the morning light.

"Yes … husband."


	7. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Fraxus Week 2015, Bonus Day: Anniversary_

"How long have we been _married_?"

The question asked at breakfast surprised Freed. They were still not really a couple, not in that way. However, Laxus stopped dating women, and Freed stayed loyal. They were pretty much exclusive. They only kissed, but that was fine with Freed.

Sometimes Laxus pulled Freed to bed with him, and they slept together, just cuddling. Then they woke up to morning kisses, sometimes making out in bed, but always Laxus pulled back before it led to more. Freed wasn't sure what to make of it, but it was still a nice arrangement. He lived with Laxus, they sometimes slept together, and they kissed. A lot!

It was not really being married, but when they were alone Laxus sometimes called Freed _wife_ , and whenever he did that, Freed called him _husband_ in return. It was more like roleplay.

"I suppose it's been a year," Freed guessed. Yes, it was July again, and outside there was a summer storm. Warm rain beat on the windows, and sometimes they heard rolls of thunder, nothing threatening, just a normal summer rainstorm.

"A whole year," Laxus mused. "That's a shame."

Freed looked up from his waffles. Shame? Was there something wrong between them?

"It's pretty shitty of me, keeping you stuck in a relationship like this, not one thing or another. You can't truly be happy, living in limbo like this."

Freed felt his heart stop. He wanted to protest, to scream, to yell that this had been the happiest year of his life, but everything within him froze. All he could do was look on in dread.

Laxus shook his head. "Maybe it seems sudden, but I've been thinking about it for a while now." He looked up sternly, and lightning flashed, making his eyes appear in bright and dark contrasts. "This has got to stop."

"No!" Freed screamed, and he instantly covered his mouth. As the thunder rumbled outside and the rain splattered on the window, Freed felt his whole body shivering.

_'No way! This isn't happening! No! Please, no!'_

Laxus raised a surprised eyebrow. "What's wrong? You're not happy with our arrangement, right?"

"I _am_ happy," he protested passionately. "I'm wildly happy."

"You don't really mean that. You don't want things to stay like this for the rest of your life."

"Yes! I do!"

Laxus' eyes saddened. "No you don't. I've seen how you look at times. Gajeel starts to make out with Levy in public and you're a total romantic mess. Loke brags about another girl he's fucking, and you glance over at me with those puppy eyes when you think I don't realize it. Alzack plays with Asuka and you're practically cooing. You want the sort of happiness they have, something I haven't given to you, not even once, and some things … well, between two guys, we can't ever have kids of our own. At least, not without some seriously fucked up magic."

"I don't care," Freed cried. "I don't care if we don't have kids, or don't make love, or don't tell anyone about our relationship. This is what I want. It's all I've ever wanted, Laxus. Please," he sobbed, "please don't change things."

Laxus reached across the table and rested his fingers atop of Freed's trembling hand. "Don't you want more out of your life?"

"I want _you_ ," he insisted.

"Exactly. Don't you want more of me?"

Freed stopped his shaking and tears. What? Wait … what?

Laxus scratched his head. "Shit, I'm saying this bad. You're getting the wrong idea. It sounded good in my head, but I always fuck up my words. What I mean is … we need to stop holding back with each other. I've been trying real hard to be good after that one time when you confessed you were a virgin. Virgins as old as you are want to save it for marriage and shit, so I've been really holding back. I can't anymore. You have no idea how many times I almost molested you in your sleep because I want you so badly."

The chill in Freed's veins instantly turned to liquid fire. He had thought Laxus was simply against having sex with a man. Freed had given up on the idea of sexual intimacy, not wanting to push him into something he did not feel comfortable doing. He honestly had no clue that Laxus kept pulling away like that for _his_ sake.

"I … um … fuck, hold on." Laxus reached into a pocket and pulled out a tiny box. He opened it and showed Freed an engagement ring, a thick titanium band with a tiny embedded diamond. "It's been fun having you as my wife, but now I want to have you as my husband. How 'bout it?"

Freed sniffled, and tears of joy beaded on his eyelashes. "Idiot," he sputtered with a wet laugh. " _How 'bout it?_ Come on! Ask properly."

"Shut up. It's embarrassing."

Freed looked aside with his nose up in the air in flippant dismissal. "I'm not agreeing until you ask me properly."

"Bitch," he grumbled. "Fine."

Laxus snapped shut the jewelry box. For two whole seconds, Freed panicked that he was changing his mind. Before he could scream his protests, Laxus stood, walked around the table, knelt in front of Freed, and brought forth the engagement ring box again.

"You are quite literally the only man I have ever loved. You changed me, made me better, and I love you for that. I want you with me until we're old geezers, and I want you to keep watching over me, as I like to protect you. Freed Justine, will you marry me?"

Freed stared slack-jawed and silently nodded.

"Now you're the one screwing up. Answer me properly!"

He gulped thickly and suddenly sprang forward. " _Yes!_ " He leaped into Laxus' arms and held him as he collapsed, unable to stay up with how much emotion was running through him. He just grasped onto Laxus' shoulders and sobbed in joy. "Yes, I accept. Yes! Laxus, I … I'm so…" He sobbed and clung tighter.

"I know," Laxus whispered, gently stroking his soft hair. "Sorry if I said it all wrong, and I know this isn't the most romantic setting, but I remember that it was during breakfast when I asked you to be my _wife_ , so I wanted to ask this during breakfast as well."

"It's fine, it's perfect," he cried.

Laxus eased him back, picked up Freed's trembling hand, and slipped on the ring.

"There," he smiled in satisfaction. "Fits good, too." He brought up Freed's fingers and kissed his knuckles just above the titanium band.

"Are you sure about this?" Freed asked, feeling in a daze.

"Heh!" Laxus leaned forward and kissed him. "That's just how I roll."

Freed smiled back at him.

That was just the way the … thunder rolls.

**The End**


End file.
